sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Homelessness in the Media 2007
Homelessness in San Francisco came under increased media attention in mid-2007, especially through an ongoing series in The Chronicle. This page will provide links and summaries of those stories, as well as other sources, in order to give SFHomeless.net users an overview and ready access. This page is meant as a resource. Please do not use summaries as a place to voice opinions or make judgments. Please feel free to add links to stories that deal specifically with SF Homelessness published since Summer 2007. Thank you. 12/23/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "If you want to help the homeless, just say yes" Summary: Nevius makes personal call to Coalition on Homeless to put forward solutions to homeless issues, and accuses COH of avoiding dialogue with him. 12/20/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Tacoma's novel notion to aid inebriants: cheap-booze-free zone" Summary: Tacoma has ban on selling cheap alcohol in their Tenderloin area, but SF isn't able to duplicate that because of California state law. Local retailers won't volunteer to stop selling, but Washington retailers have had some success. 12/18/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "S.F. paramedic says homeless people burden hospitals" Summary: Former paramedic Niels Tangherlini drives around and helps chronic inebriants before they burden the ER system, but still the ER system is overburdened with repeat users and needs fixing. 12/16/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "S.F. leaders hear about Portland's approach to homelessness" Summary: Portland's sit-lie law moves the homeless away from businesses between 7AM and 9PM, and business leaders help provide public restrooms and other amenities. 12/14/07 - BeyondChron.com - Randy Shaw "Chronicle Begins Attack on Affordable Housing Measure" Summary: Response to 12/12/07 (should be 12/13) Nevius column . Lays out different facts regarding Affordable Housing Measure and the people involved. 12/13/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Supervisor Chris Daly gets kudos of a sort" Summary: Daly and others are helping Affordable Housing Measure get serious consideration. 12/9/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "A flood of stressed vets is expected" Summary: One-third of SF homeless are veterans, and after Iraq a lot more are expected. However, the Federal government doesn't have much of a plan to help. 12/7/07 - The Chronicle - Paul Boden and Jennifer Friedenbach "Removing homeless from sight doesn't make them go away" Summary: Advocacy leaders respond to social and political trend of wanting homeless swept out of sight. 12/6/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Newsom hints at new plans to address S.F.'s homeless problem" Summary: Mayor says there's a new plan to require case management as part of shelter stay. 12/4/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "City tackling homelessness in park, but debate still raging" Summary: Review of progress since GG Park sweeps began. HSA says progress has been made. Sunset residents say homeless in their neighborhoods are different and more aggressive and came from park. 12/2/07 - The Chronicle - Rabbi Alan Lew "Belittling homeless degrades everyone" Summary: Rage against the homeless caused by futility of past attempts to remove homeless, and degrades everyone. 12/2/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Outer Sunset on edge as homeless numbers grow" Summary: Homeless man at 7-11 in Outer Sunset stabs German exchange student at 1 AM; Sunset no longer considered safe; is it because of GG Park evictions? 11/30/07 - The Chronicle - Editorial "Berkeley says 'enough'" Summary: Chronicle editors like Berkeley city council measure Public Commons for Everyone Initiative that makes it easier to cite homeless but also provides housing and services. 11/30/07 - BeyondChron.com - Paul Hogarth - "Chronicle Exploits Meeting With Galvin to Bash Homeless" Summary: Religious Witness responds to Chronicle story of 11/29/07 11/29/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Rays of light in dark discussion of S.F.'s homeless" Summary: Chronicle editorial board meets with Religious Witness With Homeless People 11/27/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Supes tinkering with Newsom's park camping ordinance" Summary needed 11/15/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Heroes, concerns in case of homeless assault suspect" Summary needed 11/8/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "A challenge for S.F. mayor: Clean up the streets" Summary needed 10/18/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "City's homeless shelters clean, safe, but shunned when it's dry" Summary needed 10/14/07 - The Chronicle - Editorial "What to do with the homeless" Summary: Chronicle editors discuss avalanche of SFgate comments concerning recent homeless articles. 10/11/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Something's Got to Give: Homeless advocates and the city's leaders need to stop yelling at each other and work toward a solution" Summary needed 10/9/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "'Enough is enough,' S.F. says of homeless: Residents of a famously liberal city appear to be changing views" Summary needed 10/4/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "C.W. Nevius visits the homeless sweep area South of Market" Summary needed 9/23/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Golden Gate Park update - fewer needles, homeless campsites" Summary needed 8/5/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "The Face of S.F.: Homeless camps and syringes in Golden Gate Park aren't new, but nobody disputes that the city's crown jewel deserves better" Summary needed 7/31/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Unlikely view from decks of tony homes: homeless campsites" Summary needed 7/29/07 - The Chronicle - Matier and Ross "The Situation at Golden Gate Park: Sunday in the park -- with needles" Summary needed 7/24/07 - The Chronicle - CW Nevius "Here's the Real Problem in Golden Gate Park: Newsom's Failure: Despite his vow to clean up the city's gem, homeless encampments and used syringes litter the area" Summary needed Category:Media Category:Resource